Talk:Catch It If You Can!
__TOC__ Hmm... this quest doesn't seem to show up in my chatlog. I saw that it wasn't on my Completed or Current lists, so I talked to Ohruru, and she said "I am, oh am, Ohruru. I have been studying status changing magic for nigh on twenty-five years now, oh now-now-now. But my research is far from over yet, oh yet-yet-yet. I'm determined to keep on studying until these eyes see a mind-numbingly incredible status ailment, oh ailment." I talked to her again, and she said "So listen up-up-up... If you ever happen to have a strange status effect cast on you, leave it be and come see me, oh me-me-me! Why, there's a number of status effects I'd pay good money to see, the likes of, oh say, "mute" or "bane," oh bane-bane-bane. But it's kind of hard, oh hard, to find a living specimen-men-men. Teh-heh-heh..." I talked to her once more, and she went back to her first line. I checked my quest list after that, and it's still not on my Current or Completed lists. I'm gonna try getting one of these statuses and coming back to her; I'll post my results then. --Kyrial 14:54, 9 December 2006 (EST) :Like Hoist the Jelly, Roger and a few other quests, this quest never shows up in the 'Current Quests' list. It only shows up on the 'Completed Quests' list once you've finished it. --Strifey 15:05, 9 December 2006 (EST) :Ah, I see. I just finished it, and it did show up in my Completed section. I got Plague from fighting Buffaloes in Uleguerand Range (Lowing). --Kyrial 15:38, 9 December 2006 (EST) Ailment: Bane Discussions regarding Bane go here. Use a Level 3 Heading to create new sections. --Abbydon 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Lost Soul's Location : Lost Souls can be found in entrance #3 (H-7)/(H-8) in Batallia Downs/Maps. They are some located at (J-10) of The Eldieme Necropolis/Maps map #2. Ailment: Plague Discussions regarding Plague go here. Use a Level 3 Heading to create new sections. --Abbydon 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Plague vs. Disease Both ailments have the same status icon: . The difference is in how they affect the character. * Plague: Reduces a character's TP and MP over time. Can be cured with Remedy Ointment. * Disease: Afflicted characters cannot regain HP or MP while resting. Can be cured with Remedy. The status ailment caused by Bloodsucker is called Plague, but it behaves like Disease. For this quest, it must be the one that reduces TP and MP (Plague); not the one that prevents healing (Disease). Refer to the Plague page for other possible sources. --Abbydon 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bloodsuckers Just got Plague from Bloodsucker in Toraimarai Canal. Talked to Ohruru but no changes in dialog. I still have the Plague effect like 1 hour later, but zoning don't change anything... Is there any other requirements ? Azurine.Gilgamesh 09:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Is this your first time doing the quest, or have you done it before? --Abbydon 16:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::This is my first time doing the quest. --Azurine.Gilgamesh 00:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Can someone validate that Bloodsucker's and Buffalo's Plagues are in fact the same ? :::- Seems like Bloodsucker's Plague is a powerful Disease (unable to recover HP/MP from /heal) while Buffalo version makes you lose MP and TP... :::- I checked with Plague from Bloosucker, the description indeed says "a powerful disease" (corresponding to the quest description, stating that Plague is an enhanced version from Disease). I've tested that it is accurate, and I can't recover any from /heal. :::- Plague is said to be a MP/TP DoT, but the Bloodsucker version does not result in any loss on MP ou TP... :::Can anyone testify that this Plague can validate the Quest ? We've got testimonials Buffalo's Plague is working, but none from Bloodsuckers... If this version of Plague doesn't work, main page may need some modifications --Azurine.Gilgamesh 15:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::* I haven't had a chance to give it a try, but if no one gets around to answering, I'll reply back once I do try it out. --Abbydon 15:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Just tested Plague from Bloodsuckers with a friend and she did not change her dialogue for either of us. Added verification tag to main page. --Wagner17 01:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :: @Phanes, you "confirmed" verification... Can you explain some details like is it your first time doing the quest ? We are several players who could NOT complete the quest with Plague from Bloodsuckers. Can you tell us what your dialog from NPC is ? --Azurine.Gilgamesh 13:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::When the Bloodsucker hits you, you may see the following line appear in your chat log : "Additional effect: plague." Even if Plague is mentioned, in reality, you have been affected by Disease since you cannot heal with this status effect on. With this status effect from the Bloodsucker, you do not lose TP and/or MP as Plague does. To be sure, I went to Ohruru and didn't get any reward.) -- Madjam.Gilgamesh 01:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Think its safe to remove Bloodsuckers from mobs in this quest walkthrought, and map of Toraimarai Canal ? (forgot sig'...) --Azurine.Gilgamesh 14:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * I have modified the Article accordingly. I've also added a section on distinguishing the affliction. --Abbydon 14:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Plague from Buffalo After a couple tries, I finally was able to do the quest getting the Plague status effect from a Buffalo's ability Lowing. If you are afflicted, at least to a level 75, it will wear off very quickly. I set my HP in Port Windurst next to the building that the NPC is in, then got the Buffalo to do the ability, and warped while still fighting to speak with the NPC quickly. I had tried this before and it wore before I even got to the NPC but if you are quick enough it should work after a try or two. -- 04:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I'm currently trying to get this to work. I got the Plague status from a buffalo's Lowing and she's ignoring it. I had it for almost a whole minute talking to her and she wouldn't accept it. Also, she is only mentioning Mute and Bane in the conversation, but I don't know if that is a problem. I just gave up and got Mute from a cardian. --Elwynn 21:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ailment: Mute Discussions regarding Mute go here. Use a Level 3 Heading to create new sections. --Abbydon 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Mute from Beadeaux? The status effects given from the Beadeaux...machines, for lack of a better word, are called mute and bane, if I'm not mistaken. Do these work?--Dragonspight 18:54, 13 December 2006 (EST) :I attempted to use both the Curse and Silence effect from Beadeaux to obtain these Status'. However, Neither of them worked as Ohruru says the same things over and over. Sorry for the bad news. -- loque 15:05, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :The machine in Beadeaux may be called The Mute, but it merely gives a very strong Silence effect. A proper Mute effect can not be cured with Echo Drops or Silena, but this can. --Elwynn 22:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :*The Mute page says that Echo Drops will cure the effect. There may be other medicines, but I haven't found them. --Abbydon 20:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Muting Potion Do these work for the Mute status? --Toksyuryel 02:01, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that they would since the description says it will Silence the user (the same affliction from a Mute in Beadeaux). The Silence status can be removed with Silena whereas Mute cannot. --Abbydon 19:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC)